1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold clamping system and, more particularly, to a linkage type mold clamping device driven by electromagnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art mold clamping system utilizes a hydraulic cylinder or a servomotor as a power unit, and a toggle mechanism or a linkage as a mechanism for magnification and transmission of the clamping force. However, the composition of the mold clamping system is too complicated, and the requirement of the relative dimension accuracy is too high. Further, the clamping mold force is, disproportionate, and fatigue occurs in the linkage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electromagnetic driving device for a mold clamping system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic driving device for a mold clamping system with a simple composition, constant mold clamping force, maintaining mold accuracy, and high motion ability etc. characteristics, which is suitable for mini-size injection molding machine and reduces the manufacture cost.
To achieve the objective, the linkage type mold clamping device of the present invention includes a stationary plate, a mold guiding mechanism, a movable plate and a movable plate driving mechanism. The a movable plate driving mechanism includes: a driving slider, a slider guiding mechanism, a driving slider, a magnetic field generating system, a magnetic force controller, and at lease one linkage. Wherein due to the same direction magnetic field effect or the opposite direction magnetic field effect between two magnetic fields generating devices, the attracting force or the repulsive force will be generated between the driving slider and the opposite magnetic fields generating device, which causes the driving slidr to slide to the opposite magnetic fields generating device, then driving the linkage and the movable plate to open or close a mold, and since the ultimate position of the linkage is a dead-center point, the mold clamping device which generates a self-locking effect to complete mold clamping movement.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.